


Powerless

by Pyro_Psychotic



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Small sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/pseuds/Pyro_Psychotic
Summary: Everything was normal for Craig,  until it wasn't.orWhat my brain comes up with when my power briefly goes out and kills my internet for an hour. Had to vent my frustrations somehow.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there is minor character death towards the end. It's nothing descriptive, but if you can't handle death, then don't read. I didn't want to spoil it in the tags before you got in here.

Powerless.

That’s how he felt

If anyone cared to ask.

This day had started off normal,

Or as normal as they can get,

What with their hometown,

Small and quaint as it seemed,

Being known for the wacky,

And quite frankly impossible,

Things that happened there,

Almost on a weekly basis.

Nothing was out of the ordinary

As he got ready for the day,

Showering, dressing, and eating

Being so mundane

He forgot what he ate for breakfast.

Going back to give his partner,

Who was sleeping in

after pulling a double shift at work,

a gentle kiss to their forehead,

the low light glinting

ever so slightly

off the silver band

on his third finger

as he brushed a few stray hairs away,

smiling softly

as they grumbled at the contact,

burying their head more into their pillow,

promptly settling back

into whatever dream they had been in.

Leaving the room,

He had grabbed all of his necessary things,

Though almost forgetting his security badge,

And had walked out the door,

Planning on a normal,

Possibly even slow,

Boring day at work.

And it was.

Until four hours later.

Right before lunch,

His phone had begun to ring,

And thinking nothing of it,

As he and his partner

regularly talked on his lunch breaks,

answered it on the third ring,

smiling to himself as he did.

“Hey, babe, wh-“

“Dude, you gotta get to the clinic now!”

That was definitely

NOT his partner

On the other end of the line.

A double-check had confirmed

It to indeed be their number,

And that sent his worry skyrocketing.

“What happened?”

“We were hanging out

When suddenly he was really lethargic

And breathing funny.

We rushed him to the clinic,

But…

It’s not lookin good, man.

If you can get here ASAP,

I think that would be best.

I know how much he means to you,

And that you’d want to be here,

When he passes.”

Hearing those words

Nearly tore him in two.

It was something they had been discussing at length

As of late,

Both knowing that it was no longer a matter of “if”

But rather “when”.

“I’ll be there in 15.

Tell him to try and hold on for me,

Please?”

“I will, dude. See you when you get here.”

The quick explanation to his boss

And the quick drive to the clinic

Had been the longest tasks he had ever accomplished

In his life up to this point.

Pulling into a spot,

He parks, exits, and locks the car,

Nearly sprinting to the front door,

Which is being opened as he is reaching for the handle.

His friend,

The one who called him,

Is standing there and immediately pulls him into a hug.

After a few tense seconds,

They release each other,

Questions flying from his mouth

Like bats startled from their cave.

“How is he doing? Where is-“

“I haven’t heard anything yet,

So I don’t know.

And back there with him,

Cus they only allow one person,

As way to help keep him calm in the end.

I’m sure someone’s gonna come out

And let us know what’s happening shortly.”

Almost as if on cue,

One of the double doors

In the plain white waiting room opens,

A slightly disheveled person stepping through it.

“Craig…”

The person almost sighs out,

Immediately drawing his attention to them.

In only a few strides,

He’s crossed the small space to stand in front of them.

“What happened? Tweek?”

He almost feels ready to burst,

Emotions swirling and churning within him,

Making his stomach do flips.

The person shakes their head,

A melancholic frown in place.

“He’s gone.

About 5 minutes ago.”

And just like that

The dam burst,

Causing the two people to cling to each other,

As though they were each the other’s only lifeline left in this world.

The slightly shorter figure pulls away,

Looking Craig square in his eyes,

Locking their gazes with loving sympathy.

“Hey,

We knew this was coming.

He’d been sick for a while.”

He huffs,

Pulling the other person closer

So their forehead is against his chest.

“Sucks that it came now.”

He grumbled,

Burying his face

Deeply

into the soft blond locks in front of it.

“Yeah,

But he was almost 10 years old.

That’s a long life.

And he had a good one.”

Craig pulls his head

Out of his partner’s hair.

“Yeah….he did, didn’t he?

I’m still gonna miss him

And the way he’d beg for treats.”

The other person nodded.

“And the way he’d wheek for veggies,

Even after he had just been fed.

Or how he’d greet me when I got home late,

Like I was the most important thing in the world to him.

Yeah. Stripe was a good guinea pig.”

“Yeah.

He was.

The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it. If there is anything that confuses you, feel free to ask questions. Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!


End file.
